A measuring apparatus using a QCM (Quartz Crystal Microbalance) in the related art is disclosed, for example, in PTL 1.
On the other hand, viscoelasticity measuring methods in the related art can be broadly classified into methods of a static viscoelasticity measuring method such as a steady flow measuring method or a uniform up and down method and a dynamic viscoelasticity measuring method in which a frequency function is deformed. Particularly, the dynamic viscoelasticity measuring method has been widely used, because information on viscosity or viscoelasticity can be acquired in a minutely-deformed state in which the measurement sample is not structurally destroyed.
However, when viscoelasticity is measured using a general viscoelasticity measuring apparatus, a measurement sample of at least 0.5 mL to 50 mL is necessary. A measuring method suitable for measuring viscoelasticity of substances, which cannot be taken in large quantity, such as substances taken in minute quantity from a human body or grease used in a machine actually working does not exist.